The New Neighbors Next Door
by LadyPhoenix07
Summary: It started as a typical day in Danville, until they noticed that some mysterious neighbors moving in next door. What happens when your imagination and assumptions get the best of you? Does paranoia kick in or does your curiosity take over? Contains OCs. Rated T to be safe.
1. Intro

It all began as a typical day in Danville. The sun was shining bright on the warm summer day, two young inventors were entertaining themselves and their friends with their latest summertime invention, a certain monotreme fulfilling his daily routine as a secret agent of the O.W.C.A., and an overeager teenager was determined to bust her brothers. Maple Drive was well-known because of these two thrill seekers. It was almost everyday that they would meet someone new or help the citizens of Danville. They knew everyone near their home and took pride that their neighborhood was the safest in the city. But, what happens when your imagination and assumptions get the best of you? Does paranoia kick in or does your curiosity take over? Those were the questions that arose when the new neighbors moved in next door.

**{A/N: Let me know what you think of my idea. This is my first story. Thanks.}**


	2. Chapter 1 - Flying

**Phineas and Ferb characters are property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Other characters are mine.**

* * *

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" spoke a cute, young girl with long raven hair. She wore her trademark pink dress with white t-shirt and pink bow in her hair, hoping to catch the affection of a certain redhead in her life.

"Hey, Isabella. Nothing much, just working on a device that allows you to fly." Replied the young boy. He wore an orange and white striped shirt with blue shorts. He was oblivious to her advances, as many young boys would be. However, he was the only one in the group that hadn't picked up on her hints.

"Haven't you already flown before? I mean, you've built an airplane, floated in a bubble, and we flew on your living room carpet. What makes this so different, not that I'm complaining."

"Although those inventions were fun and we were able to fly, it's not the same as flying on your own. The bubble was difficult to steer, so why not have a device where you could soar like a superhero? Ferb and I got the idea watching some movies last night. Isn't that right, Ferb?"

At the mention of his name, Ferb looked up from what he was doing. He had short green hair, white polo shirt and purple pants. He said very little but he could build things faster than anyone they've ever known. The Brit just nodded and went back to his work.

At this time, they heard two of their other friends walk through the back gate into the memorable backyard. These two had quite a friendship where one couldn't go a day without the other, it was unique. Buford, the bully, and Baljeet, the brains. Everyday was the same with them, it's surprising how Baljeet is able to put up with it all this time. Buford always wore a black skull t-shirt and brown shorts while Baljeet wore blue overalls over a white t-shirt. "...and that is why brains are better." "You can keep telling yourself that all you want, I still say that muscle is a better approach to persuade someone."

"Hey guys! We're just about done with the construction. You ready to test it out?" Phineas said with a grin.

"I ain't tryin' nothin' 'til I know what it is you're gonna give us to test. I ain't noone's guinea pig.

"Oh my God, Buford. Sometimes your speech just drives me insane! It makes me cringe. Can you please try not to use contradictions and improper words when you are speaking?" Baljeet is a stickler for proper English, although he is Indian.

"Well, you've mentioned that you've wanted to fly-"

"Flying? Ok, I'm in." exclaimed Buford.

"Wow, that was easy. I would like to fly, but have we not flown before?" Asked Baljeet.

"Yes, yes we have. But, we haven't tried to fly on our own."

Ferb finished the last device and walked over to the group. They each took the small device and awaited instructions from Phineas.

"Ok, so you see how small they are. They are made to go right between your shoulder blades along the spine. The device picks up on the frequencies in your spine and allows you to fly as if you had wings. So, you will need Ferb and I to put them on your back to be sure they are on correctly. Isabella, would you like to be first?"

Without missing a beat, "Absolutely!" as she turned around and handed Phineas the device. Little did he know, she drifted off into her own little Phineas-land as he felt her back to count the vertebrae and place the device on her back. Once it was on she began floating off the ground. Apparently being in her own little world kickstarted the flying process.

Phineas did notice her inching off the ground and held her down as Ferb helped the others with their devices.

"PHINEAS! What are you doing out here?" exclaimed their older sister, Candace. She was checking up on them before she left to see her boyfriend, Jeremy. The teen redhead marched through the sliding door into the backyard. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white fitted tee for her date.

The screaming knocked Isabella out of her daydream and looked at her. "Hi Candace! Phineas and Ferb made something so that we can fly! Do you want to try?"

"I don't see anything back here. Wait a minute, you're tricking me. You have something back here and you're going to wait until I'm gone on my date to get it out and wreak havok on everyone. Uughhh! You are so busted!" without waiting for any response, the crazed teen was gone.

"Well, that was strange, but normal. Anyway, Dinner-bell. How do we fly?" asked Buford.

"Ok, this may sound corny but, think happy thoughts to get off the ground. Then, you just imagine you have wings and you will soar." Phineas mentioned as the final device was in place.

"Happy thoughts, huh? Is this a Peter Pan reference? You gotta be kidding me!" with that Buford immediately started thinking about giving every kid in school a beating, and he was off. The others followed close behind.

They soared over their city for what seemed like hours, taking in the sights and doing some people-watching. As they flew back, they noticed a moving truck in front of their neighbor's house. It had not been opened and there was no one in the driver's seat.

"Hey Ferb. Did you know the house next door was for sale?" asked Phineas, curious about the random truck.

Ferb was just as stumped. He shook his head and started to think about the last time they saw their neighbors. _It was Halloween and they gave out the best candy. They were very nice and seemed to be happy living there. We would normally see them out in their garden or mowing their lawn. The winter months didn't throw out any red flags because they usually stayed inside. What happened?_

They decided that they would ask their parents that night as they landed on the ground. Phineas collected the devices and immediately put them in a safe box. This was one invention that they did not want to disappear. Everyone went home and the duo went in to ask what happened to their neighbors.

"Hey Mom. Did you see the truck outside?"

"Hi boys. Yes, I did notice the moving truck, but I don't remember anyone moving in or out of the place. Either way, I'll wait until they get settled and we can go welcome them into our neighborhood." Their mother was extremely friendly to their neighbors. At the same time, she is very protective of her family. She has a similar urge as Candace, but hers is to be sure that her family is not in any sort of danger.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged to each other. They were fine with the answer they got, but they were still curious. Neither wanted to press any further, convinced that they would get answers soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please send reviews. This is my first story, ever. If I have anything wrong or it needs revised, let me know. No one has seen this story except for myself and you. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Movement Next Door

**{A/N: Sorry it's short. I hope you enjoy it. :) }**

* * *

The next morning, Phineas woke up before his alarm, as usual. He went over to the window and noticed that the truck was gone from next door. _Maybe it was just parked there because it ran out of gas._ He sighed and started his daily routine. Ferb had woken up while Phineas was at the window. It wasn't everyday that something bothered the brothers.

Today was a relaxing day. Their friends had things to do today so the brothers decided to sit under their tree and sort their thoughts. Each had their own thoughts to sort, but they both kept drifting back to the neighbors next door. Their street was not on a main road so having a moving truck run out of gas in front of the house didn't sit right. Someone had to have moved in next door. Just then, they noticed a light on in that house with a silhouette in the window. Just as quickly it was off. The boys looked at each other with confusion.

"Did-did you see what I saw?" Phineas hesitated.

"I guess we have new neighbors after all." replied Ferb. They couldn't make out the shadow or if it was a real person. There was a shade on the window that altered their perspective. There seemed to be a shade on every window. The previous tenants had curtains and would always enjoy watching the boys and their friends build and have fun each day. Now it seemed like those days were gone and more secluded tenants moved in. They decided to keep it to themselves. Unfortunately, not saying anything caused their imaginations to run wild.

"Maybe it's a criminal that doesn't want to be noticed. Or a murderer. Or, it could just be a hermit that doesn't like people. Or, the place is haunted." Phineas was always the one to jump to conclusions. He hated not knowing something. As the sun went down, they started to hear some movement from next door. Ferb glanced at his step-brother as if to tell him to stay. He got up and went over to the neighbor's fence and glanced through. What he saw actually shocked him.

He saw a tall man dressed in all black from head to toe; black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, black belt, and black shoes. His face seemed to have a pale glow, with dark eyeliner and a few piercings in his ears. He was carrying some boxes to the shed in the backyard. The shed was twice the size of a normal shed and was situated at the far corner of the backyard. Ferb couldn't quite make out what was in the boxes, but when the shed was opened and a dim light was turned on, all he could see was silver and red. The cardboard boxes had red stains all over it and there seemed to be knives and other blades inside that looked to have dried blood stains on them. Once the man entered the shed, the door was quickly shut. _What kind of neighbors are these? Maybe Phineas was right, but I'm not going to tell him what I saw._

* * *

**Please review. :) It helps create later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Impressions

**All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. All other characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed after Ferb witnessed the strange activity. Each day seemed to be the same, the man would come outside at dusk to take items out to the shed. There was no activity during the day, just at night. Tonight, however, a strange car arrived in front of the house next door. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were just leaving the backyard when it pulled up. It was a deep purple hearse with metallic flake in the paint and tinted windows. The top seemed to have a design on it, but they couldn't tell what it was.

"A hearse?! Who drives a hearse?! What kind of person-" Isabella stopped when she saw a very pale, young woman get out of the driver's seat. She wore a long, black dress that accentuated every curve. Her hair was jet-black and slightly curly at the ends. They noticed that she had black eyeliner and eye-shadow on her face. The woman didn't notice the audience watching her as she looked at the house in front of her.

"Ferb, she kinda reminds me of Vanessa." Whispered Phineas to Ferb as they walked up behind their friends. Ferb looked at the woman and had to agree with his step-brother, though there were a few differences. The group watched the woman walk around the front yard to examine the house from the yard. Then, she turned to the car and opened up the backseat.

What the group noticed coming out made their jaws drop.

"Kids?! They have kids?!" Ferb said, unaware that he spoke aloud, but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Ferb was still the only one who saw the man in the backyard. The group just stared as the three girls got out of the backseat.

The first one was about Candace's age, slightly pale with straight blonde hair that reached her hips and clear blue eyes. Compared to the car, she looked rather tall. She wore a black fitted tee with black jeans and a studded belt that hung at her hips. Her high black boots clicked on the sidewalk as she walked toward the house, admiring the view.

_Now that one looks more like Vanesssa._ Ferb wondered as he watched the teen join the other woman.

A second girl jumped out of the backseat to the grass and looked up at the new house. She looked a little younger and shorter than the other girl. As she looked around, the group could see that her eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. She wore a red shirt with black jacket and black jeans with a pair of black Chuck sneakers. Her hair was brown and very curly. With all the curls, her hair still managed to reach her lower back.

_How does she manage all those curls? It looks perfect._ Isabella thought to herself, feeling a little jealous.

The last girl slowly climbed out of the car. This one looked the same age as the audience. She wore a plain black dress that went to her knees, with a grey belt around her waist and black shoes. Her hair was strawberry blonde and separated into two low braids, tied with small black bows. None of them said anything. They seemed to know what each other was thinking.

"Funeral outfits or everyday clothes?" Baljeet questioned to himself. They all slightly shook their heads as they continued to watch the new neighbors.

The older woman shut the car door and began to walk towards the front door of the house. She opened the front door and the girls walked into the house. Before she walked in, the woman looked over at the group with an emotionless face and wide eyes. This gesture sent chills up their backs as they backed up to close the gap between themselves. The woman just stared at them. Her pale face and eyeliner creeped them out to the point that they felt paralyzed as they attempted to move. The woman then went into the house, without a word, and closed the door.

"Uh, I don't know what just happened, but I think I'm going to go home now." Isabella quickly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me walk you home." Phineas replied, still in shock and feeling rather protective of his best friend at the moment.

"Thanks Phineas." Isabella said as they started to walk across the driveway to the street.

"I'm kinda freaked right now too. Uh, yeah. Strange feeling when me, a bully, get's the willy's. It's like Suzy Johnson willy's, but this is creepier." Buford stated, grabbing Baljeet and beginning to walk away.

"I guess I am leaving too. Goodbye Ferb." Ferb waved goodbye to his friends and watched as Phineas crossed back over the street. _Should I tell him what I saw the other night? What was that stare about? Is that an overprotective mom or kidnappers? What's with all the black?!_

Phineas walked back up to Ferb and was speechless. His mind was racing as well. He was curious who they were and why they drove a hearse. So many questions. They both walked inside to eat dinner.

They remained quiet during dinner and excused themselves to their room. Phineas remembered that there was a design on the roof of the hearse and looked out the window to see what it was. Ferb joined him at the window and they both gasped as they saw a gothic looking grim reaper portrait on the roof, barely illuminated by the streetlights. The eyes and skull of the reaper were very detailed, oddly mesmerizing to the boys. They stood there for a while before hearing a phone beep behind them.

"Who could be texting us right now?" Phineas said as he glanced at Ferb who had the phone in his hand.

"Isabella. She wanted to know what we're looking at." Phineas looked across the street and could see a familiar silhouette of their friend in her window. _Should I try to hide what we discovered? I don't want to worry her. A Grim Reaper usually means death, plus we have a hearse next door. What kind of people are they? Well, I guess she'll find out eventually. Might as well tell her._

"Just reply back with the truth. No use trying to hide it, since she was watching us." He sighed as he watched the glow of her phone on her face as she read the text message. From what he could tell from her movement, she was a little startled from the message.

Another beep resonated from the phone as Ferb picked it back up to read the screen.

"She wrote back. She said, 'Try not to think about it. It will only give you nightmares. Get some sleep you guys. See ya tomorrow.' Well, she's not letting it get to her, so neither should we." Ferb said as he put the phone away to get ready for bed. Phineas never left the window. He felt himself worry what the new neighbors would bring to the neighborhood. He couldn't shake it from his mind as he slowly left the window to get into his bed.

* * *

**Chapter done. :) What'd you think?  
It's not much but I'm slowly bringing my ideas to life.**

******Yay! Today, December 6th, I turned 25. ********If I don't update before the holidays, I wish everyone Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Nightmare and Deep Thoughts

**Ok, so I know I said that I would not update until after the holidays. I got impatient and decided to upload this chapter.**  
**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_Phineas was in someone's house sitting on the floor. It looked like a basement as he looked around. The room was dark except for the little light where he was sitting with some girls. They were staring at him with devious grins on their face. One of them began pulling out what looked like torture tools and placing them in front of him._

_"Do you wanna play a game? If you win, you get a ride in our car to our favorite park." Another girl spoke. _

_"Where's that?" he hesitated, not really wanting to participate in their game. The girls exchanged glances and then turned to face him, still grinning._

_"The cemetery," one said, then they all chimed together, "and you won't be coming back! Hahahaha…." He looked behind them and saw the older woman behind them, giving him the same creepy stare from earlier._

Phineas awoke from his nightmare, drenching wet. His blankets were crumpled piles at the edge of the bed. He glanced over at his brother, still fast asleep, then at the clock. 2:21am. He got out of bed and walked over to the window to get some air. _What was that dream about? What did those girls mean, 'you won't be coming back'. I'm so confused. Am I going mad?_ He heard a faint laugh coming from outside. It was a female laugh and sounded like it came from next door. He leaned out the window to try to see who it was, but all he could see was darkness. No lights at all. _Am I hearing things now?_ He shrugged and pulled himself back into the room. He fixed his bed and laid back down. _It's nothing. I need to think of something else. Flying. Flying with our friends was fun that day. Especially, when Isabella was flying so close to me. Wait-why was she flying so close to me?_ At that thought his eyes were closed and he was slowly drifting back to sleep.

7:00am came too quickly for Phineas, who was having a wonderful dream where he was flying side by side with Isabella. They had just landed in his backyard and just as they were leaning in for a kiss when the alarm went off. _I just can't win can I?_ He thought as he reached up to turn the alarm off. Ferb was already up and noticed the tired boy.

"Rough night?" he asked, as Phineas groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Yea. The sooner we get to know the neighbors, the better." He replied with some frustration.

They got ready for the day and went to the back yard to sit under their favorite tree. Ferb was trying to read his book while Phineas tried to relax, watching the clouds. He had a concerned look on his face as he thought back to his nightmare. Ferb noticed this but was already preoccupied by his own thoughts of the strange man he saw days prior. He had still not told Phineas, and probably was not going to at this rate. They didn't realize how fast the time went while in deep thought. It was almost noon when Isabella walked through their gate.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi Isabella. Just thinking. Hey, did you see anything new when you walked over from your house just now?" He asked.

Isabella was taken back by the odd question. "Well, um, there is a black truck in the driveway next door with skull decals on it. Other than that, everything is normal. Why?" She wondered why he was so curious about the new neighbors.

"The neighbors are making me worried. What kind of people are they? Grim Reapers, skulls, hearses. The 'evil stare'. That's not normal, is it?" Phineas just sat with his chin in his hands, brainstorming the reasons for the behavior.

"Phineas. You shouldn't worry yourself about it too much. It will drive you insane, causing you to become obsessed! Have you thought about going to say hi?" Isabella questioned, hoping to break him out of his trance. He continued thinking when he jumped up.

"That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Isabella and Ferb cheered when he finally said those words. "We're gonna try to get my imagination under control." That is, until he finished his thought.

"Wait, what? What does that have to do with going to say hi?" asked Ferb, slightly annoyed.

"Because, if we meet them face-to-face, my thoughts cannot run away from me; haunting and eating at me, keeping me from thinking clearly. I had a nightmare last night about that stare from yesterday. It's like a horror movie that keeps replaying in my mind." Responded Phineas with pleading eyes. Ferb and Isabella looked at each other and shrugged. This was the best they were going to get out of him.

"I guess you're right. As long as we get the old Phineas back." Isabella sighed. Ferb nodded his head in agreement as Phineas smiled back at them. _He needs to do this, for his own sanity._ Ferb thought to himself.

They got up and walked out the back gate, towards the neighbors' door. As they got closer they noticed that the house had a different look from days before. There were black curtains in the front windows and the door was painted red with black spiderwebs painted across the front. The doorbell was a spider embedded in clear crystal, which caused Phineas to jump. _How did they manage to get all this done without anyone noticing? Then again, we do bigger projects and we don't get caught, even if the entire city is involved._ He took a deep breath and pushed the button.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is done. Please let me know what you think. I need some motivation. :)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Not Interested

**I'm trying to get things moving. I'm not very confident with my writings, so please send me reviews. It helps me stay motivated, and shows me that people are interested in my stories. Not a very long chapter, but it will give you something until the next one. :)**

**Maximum3000 and Agent Josie, thanks for your reviews and very kind words. :)**

**I do not own the Phineas and Ferb characters, they are property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Other characters are mine.**

* * *

Phineas backed up so that he was in the middle of Isabella and Ferb.

They patiently waited, hoping that someone had heard them ring the doorbell. They glanced around to the other houses in the neighborhood. Each one had their own pleasant charm, not like the one they were currently standing in front of. Their attention was brought back to the door. They could hear movement from inside, but remained where they were. Metal sliding and clicking broke the silence as the door was beginning to open. On the other side of the door was the older woman from the other night.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked through the cracked door. She was slightly squinting from the bright sunlight that crept onto her face through the door. She did not seem amused that she was interrupted from whatever she was doing. Seeing the woman up close, she looked like she was in her mid-20's. Her eye makeup was not as dark as it was when they first saw her, but still just as pale. She had deep, dark brown eyes that caused her eyes to almost completely look black.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Phineas Flynn, this is my brother Ferb Fletcher, and this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. We live next door and across the street and we would like to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Phineas quickly spoke, almost stumbling over his words. He offered his hand out for a handshake, only to be left hanging.

"Yeah, ok. That's nice. Anything else?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if we could meet the girls we saw with you. I am a Fireside girl and we're always looking for new members." Isabella added. The woman just looked at her with a blank stare. "They are not available. Now, if you don't mind, I am closing the door. Goodbye." They jumped when the door slammed back at them. Looking at each other, they slowly walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" Isabella exclaimed as she sat next to the boys in front of their tree.

"Yeah. The last time I got that type of response was when Candace was on the phone and slammed the door in my face after asking if she knew where Perry was. Speaking of which, where's Perry?" Phineas stopped and looked around the backyard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. More coming shortly.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc

**Little bit of a block on this story. Had a storyline, but decided to change it up. Stay with me on this. **

**Yay! I've got visitors from all over the world. Thank you for that!**

**Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **

* * *

Perry sidestepped behind a bush just before Phineas gazed in his direction.

"Phineas, he disappears everyday and shows up around dinnertime. He's fine. Maybe he found himself a girlfriend or something." Isabella spoke, hoping that maybe he would take his mind away from the events of today and finally focus on her. Of course, he was still the same oblivious Phineas.

"I guess you're right." Phineas replied, turning back towards his friends to discuss what they were doing today.

_'That was close'_ thought Perry as he placed his brown fedora onto his hat and opened the door to the tube system that led to his lair. His daily routine, ever since he began living with the Flynn-Fletcher family, has been waking up, spending some time with his owners, disappearing to fight evil, only to return before dinner. Lately it has become more of a friendly social visit with his nemesis rather than good-vs-evil confrontation. The man didn't really have many friends or visitors, other than his robot Norm and his teenage daughter that occasionally stayed with him. Perry did like to spend time with the strange man, even if his ideas were bizarre and rather 'doofy'.

"Ah, Agent P," the teal platypus heard as he walked over to his chair in front of the large video screen. The white haired Major continued, "Doofenshmirtz is doing something again. Go stop it." Perry saluted the Major and darted towards the jetpack that was hanging on the wall. As he reached for the start button, he overheard the Major's intern asking a reduntant question about the missions that was immediately silenced with "CARL!"

_'Carl will never learn, will he. Major Monogram lived for this job, even if it was repetitive.'_ Perry thought as he flew out of the lair.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED**

The jetpack came to a halt on the balcony of his nemesis' home downtown. He knew eventually he would be stuck in some contraption and forced to sit through a long, drawn out explaination for the daily '-inator'. Perry walked toward the inside of the building, only to be met by the roof suddenly opening up above him, and him getting stuck to the floor by sticky, fly-paper like tiles.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! How unexpected- Wait, you know what! Forget that, I'm glad you came. I don't get many visitors. I just like to talk to someone that isn't Norm! I'm rather down today and just need someone to talk to." The pharmacist-looking 'mad' scientist said as he pulled up a chair next to the monotreme.

"I am here for you, sir!" A robotic voice chimed in from behind them.

"CAN IT NORM!" Doofenshmirtz snapped at the robotic man, then quickly returned his gaze to Perry. "Look, Perry the Platypus. My only daughter and I had a huge fight and she said she hated me and was never coming back. Now I feel so depressed and the nice, bright sunny day is making me feel worse." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up and walked over to a cloaked contraption and began to pull off the sheet.

"Behold, the miserable day-inator." He said with a lack of enthusiasm. "It turns any bright day into a miserable one. It only changes the weather though, not a person's emotions. I didn't feel like installing that because I'm already miserable and miserable days make miserable people. If I can't be happy, no one can be happy. You know what, it's not really that dangerous so it's not even worth trying to stop me, you can go home if you want."

Perry rolled his eyes and stared at the man as his mind tried to work through the current situation. _'He does have a point. If he was just going to change the weather, then he's not really hurting anyone. But, if Major Monogram found out that I just allowed him to continue with his plans, my mission would be considered a failure.' _Perry sighed to himself and began to loosen himself from the tiles he was standing on.

"Perry the Platypus, if you really feel like you need to stop me, I will give you a head start." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he sat down on a couch near the machine. His depression took a strong hold on him. Perry had never really seen the man act this way except the time he was sick, but even then he put some effort into his daily scheme.

Perry got himself unstuck from the tiles on the floor, grabbed a pen and paper, and handed a note to Doofenshmirtz.

"What is this? 'Talk to her. She still loves you.' Is this your way of trying to stop me, Perry the Platypus? A note? -sigh- I guess you are right. I'll save this for another day." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he stood up and walked over to the machine, cloth sheet in hand. As he placed the sheet on the top of the machine, his hand bumped the FIRE button, shooting a black ray out of the machine toward the sky. "Whoops. I really need to make sure it takes more than just hitting one button to fire the things I make. I could kill someone someday. Sorry, Perry the Platypus." He continued to put the sheet over the machine.

_'Of course it had to fire. It always seems to anyway.'_ Perry lowered and shook his head after witnessing the accidental, but predicable, misfire. Perry straightened himself and started to walk towards the front door. No need to escape since nothing is going to blow up. He was almost thrown across the room when the door suddenly busted open as Vanessa ran into the apartment.

"Dad! Dad, I want to talk about what happened earlier." Vanessa continued to walk towards her father and embraced him in a hug.

"Really? Ok, Vanessa. Sit down and we can talk for as long as you like." He responded with tears in his eyes. He turned over to the teal platypus who was standing in the doorway about to leave, "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." Perry turned to him, tipped his hat, and ran to the elevator of DEI. His work here, was done.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't good. I am looking for ideas, though. Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Some More Flying

**Sorry about the long break in between chapters. I suddenly got my drawing 'groove' back and put together some Phineas and Ferb music videos, as well as school work. I am dangerous when it comes to that. Check out the videos on YouTube: JessHarper07 and check my drawings out at DeviantArt: LadyPhoenix07.**

**OK, other than that advertisement of my other works, I hope you like this one. I had to reread my past chapters to get me focused again. Leave me some reviews. I'm still working on the chapters. :)**

**Enjoy! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

BACK IN THE BACKYARD

"I guess you're right." Phineas replied, turning back towards his friends to discuss what they were doing today.

"Well, we could fly again. It's a clear day and we still have those in the garage." Ferb mentioned to the group.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get them." Phineas quickly said as he ran off to the garage. The redhead was just happy to do something that got his mind off of their recent meeting with the woman next door. Plus, this would give him more time to spend with Isabella.

Ferb and Isabella were left standing in the spot Phineas left them. They glanced at each other then at the direction where the he ran off.

"I'm worried about him. Going over and knocking on their door did not help anything. We still have no idea who they are." Isabella mentioned, bringing her arms up to cross them across her chest.

Ferb just nodded in agreement. _Not knowing will eat at Phineas badly. We've got to keep him occupied. I don't want him to worry himself sick._ Ferb thought to himself. The two stood in silence until the redhead came running back from the garage.

"Here they are!" He exclaimed as he handed Ferb the devices. They took their turns placing the devices on their backs. Phineas was the first to jump into the sky. Ferb and Isabella again glanced at each other before chasing after Phineas.

"You can't catch me! I'm too fast!" Phineas taunted as he flew away from the other two.

"Oh, no you don't." Isabella retorted, flying off in the red head's direction, with Ferb flying closely behind. First, it was Isabella and Ferb ganging up on Phineas, then Phineas and Ferb chasing after Isabella, then finally Ferb became the target of the other two. Their game lasted quite some time, Ferb excused himself from the game, leaving the two of them to chase each other.

Ferb watched the two while he thought about the neighbors. The strange behavior was starting to cause his mind to wander, but he kept his thought to himself. He did not want to cause false panic, especially when it came to his step-brother.

After a while, Ferb noticed that the sky had begun to darken with clouds. _That's strange, the news called for clear skies today._ He glanced at the 'lovebirds' who had not noticed the sudden change in weather.

"Hey, guys! I think it's time to bring it in. It might storm and we still aren't sure if the devices will work in the rain."

"This was a fun idea, Phineas. I'm glad we got to do this again." Isabella said as she brushed up along side Phineas. He started to blush a little as he remembered the dream he had earlier this morning.

"No problem, Isabella. I'm glad you had fun." He gently nudged her arm with a smile.

Ferb was already on the ground watching them when he heard some sounds coming from the backyard next door. _It's early for the man to be moving things outside, what could that be?_ He began to walk towards the fence to satisfy is curiosity. He looked through the space between the beams and saw the three girls sitting outside under the back porch listening to music. Ferb was able to get a better look at them. From experience and observations, he had learned how to read people based on how they act and hold themselves. The oldest blonde seemed laid back, but alert, as she sat on the lounge chair. Her eyes were closely watching the others. The brunette and the youngest strawberry-blonde were sitting opposite each other lip syncing to the music. They did not seem to care who saw as they got up and began dancing to the music. _They would fit in with us rather well._ Ferb got lost in his thoughts.

Isabella and Phineas had landed behind Ferb, each tapping a shoulder. Ferb jumped almost as high as the fence and let out a yelp. Isabella and Phineas couldn't help but laugh at this display.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Isabella chuckled. Phineas was laughing too hard to speak and Ferb was still trying to calm his body.

"Who's there?"

The trio stopped in their tracks and turned towards the fence. Did they hear a question or were they just hearing things?

"Hello?"

* * *

**Ooo...some progress here. What do you think? Sorry it's so short. Enjoy and please leave some reviews. I need some ideas... :P**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Three Sisters

**It's going to be a little while before I update. Please review. I am always looking for ideas. :)**

* * *

"Who's there?"

The trio stopped in their tracks and turned towards the fence. Did they hear a question or were they just hearing things?

"Hello?"

It was definitely real. Isabella walked toward the fence, trying to look over to see who it was that asked the questions. Phineas shook his head and walked over to the struggling girl. He grasped her waist and lifted her high enough to see over.

"Oh, hello. I thought I heard someone over there. Who are you?" The curly brunette girl asked.

"Hi! My name is Isabella. I live across the street. There are two other people here with me that actually live in this house here. Would you like to meet them?"

"It would be nice to meet some people our own age here." She glanced up at the sky. "I think we can come over for a few minutes to meet you properly." She tapped the other two girls who followed her to their gate.

Phineas was struggling to keep Isabella up, but slowly put her down on the ground as the girls walked through their back gate. They were wearing the same black clothing they arrived in.

"This is Phineas and Ferb." Isabella began. They both just nodded their heads as she continued. "Like I mentioned, they live here. What are your names?"

The older blonde spoke up, "I'm Faith, this is Lynn," pointing to the brunette, "and the young one here is Serenity."

"I am not that young! We're only 4 years apart!" Serenity argued. Faith just rolled her eyes at the outburst.

"How old are you? I'm just curious." Ferb spoke up. Isabella and Phineas were shocked at how quickly Ferb decided to speak in front of the newcomers.

"Oh, I'm 11. I turn 12 in a few days! Lynn, here, is 14 and Faith is 16."

"We have a sister that's your age, Faith! Her name is Candace." Phineas mentioned. "She should be home soon, if she's not already home. Would you like to meet her? That way you would know someone closer to your age too. She could introduce you to Stacy and Jeremy."

"Sure." Faith didn't seem very enthusiastic. Isabella couldn't hold her question any longer.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Well, I could give you a smart-ass answer, but we just met you so I'll let it slide. We've moved all over the place, but we're originally from Steel City. We jump around so often that I don't remember the last friends we had." Lynn answered. "But, I think this is where we might stay for a while. Longer than the others. Our dad might have found a decent job this time, as long as-"

"Lynn!" Faith interjected, giving Lynn a look that seemed to translate to, 'don't go there.' Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb had confused expressions on their faces. _What was she going to say?_ She glanced at the sky before continuing. "Anyway, thank you guys for letting us come over and introduce ourselves. Our parents don't really like us going outside, let alone meeting anyone our own age. We should get back before our mom notices and before dad goes to work."

"Your dad works at night?" Isabella asked.

"Yea. Graveyard shift at the hospital and sleeps during the day. He doesn't mind it. I mean, he is used to it anyway, might as well find a job that fits that." Serenity mentioned. At this point, Phineas' mind is going into hyperdrive. _Up at night, asleep during the day, hospitals have supplies of blood...is he a vampire? _

"Nice to meet you then. See you around." Ferb quickly said as the girls turned and walked out their gate to their house. "Alright, shall we take the flying devices off before we completely forget about them?" This broke Isabella and Phineas out of their thoughts.

"Oh yeah! We don't want to lose these, but we may need to make more." Phineas said as he started to take the device off of Isabella's back. Ferb took out a notepad, wrote down a few words, returned it to his pocket, and walked behind Phineas to take the device off his back. Once the devices were put back in the box, Ferb decided to take it back to the garage, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone in the backyard, when they heard a familiar chirping from behind them.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as he bent down to pick him up.

"See, I told you that he always comes back around dinner time." Isabella smirked as she walked over to Phineas to pet Perry on the head. She was standing rather close to Phineas and he noticed, but decided not to say anything.

"So, what do you think of those girls?" Isabella questioned.

"They seem nice. I'm glad we got to at least meet them. My mind won't go too crazy now. What do you think of them?" Phineas asked Isabella as Ferb quietly walked back in the yard.

"They're still rather mysterious, but seem nice. I want to know more about their parents. Like, why do they move around so much and what was Lynn going to say before she got cut off? I would also like to know how they met and where they come from. Am I just too curious or what?" Isabella explained.

"You are fine. I would also like to know more about them." Ferb added, startling her. "Ha, I got you jumpy now! Success!"

"Ferb, you are a stange one." Isabella chuckled. "But, I need to get home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye, Phineas!"

"Bye Isabella!" Phineas blurted out before she closed the gate.

Dinner and getting ready for bed was a blur for the two brothers. Nothing was as eventful as meeting the girls next door.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for it being so short. Ran head first into the ever dreaded writers block. I'll continue this soon. I would love to know what you guys think.**


End file.
